


Akito's rules no longer stop our love

by otaku1232123



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku1232123/pseuds/otaku1232123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a few months scene Kyo's memory's of Yuki and him were erased. Yuki was forced to keep his to suffer. Yuki finally breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akito's rules no longer stop our love

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on fanfiction but im moving all my work over hear

This is on Fanfiction too. I am moving all my work to this site because if i get eraced then i got a back up! same user name both sites. Hope you like it!!! One-shot. Kyo/Yuki no lemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Kyo...I'm sorry"

Yuki woke up in tears from is ever occurring nightmare. it has haunted his dream sense 2 months ago, the day Kyo's memories were erased.

That was Akito's punishment for Yuki, Kyo's memories gone because how they felt toward each other. Now Yuki couldn't live with Kyo making fun of him. Kyo has forgotten what happened but Yuki wasn't allowed to. He had to suffer the pain of Kyo back to the old him.

Yuki laid awake crying. Kyo wasn't asleep yet and herd Yuki crying. Curious, he got up and went to the rats room. The soft knock startled Yuki and with a shaken voice he whispered for the person to come in. "Yuki, are you okay?" Kyo asked, poking his head in to the room.

"No. I'm not" Is all Yuki could say before he started to sob again. "Can i know why you are so upset?" Kyo asks as he walks in and sits next to him. "No you cant know, if you did..." Yuki trailed off.

"If i knew, what?" Kyo said trying to start the sentence up again. "I cant say. Akito's orders. Im so sorry Kyo. I wish i could te..."

Yuki cant finish the sentence because he is cut off be Kyo's lips on his. Instantly Yuki's backs away. "I'm sorry Yuki, I just... Really like you" Kyo says with a blush. "Kyo..." Yuki says looking into his eyes. In an instant Kyo sees flashbacks of him and Yuki together, happy. He sees him and Yuki sharing many kisses and the love in Yuki's eyes. "Yuki... I... I love you. I remember everything that happened between us, then I remembered Akito and my memories being taken."

Yuki wakes with a start from the dream again. The same words Kyo spoke in every dream. Yuki gets up for another unbearably painful day. He bumps into Kyo in the hall and starts crying when Kyo says "You damn rat, look were you are going!". Kyo didn't know what he did to make Yuki snap but he did.

Yuki on the floor in Kyo's arms. "Yuki, whats wrong, are you okay?" Kyo says to Yuki, sobbing into his knees. "You cant know. YOU CAN'T KNOW KYO. I STILL L..." Yuki starts but cuts himself off. Kyo looks at him confused.

"You what Yuki?" Kyo said. With those words. Yuki stands and runs. "I STILL LOVE YOU!" Is all Yuki shouts and runs out of the house. He continues running in the woods for as long as he could. He finally stops and leans on a tree. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the knife he had in his pocket.

"I think he is over hear" Yuki hears Shigure say not to far away. Quickly Yuki places the knife down and pulls the pen and paper from his pocket. He writes a neat quick note and signs his name on top. He folds it up and writes Kyo on the outside. He grabs the knife from the ground and places it over his heart.

"KYO. I LOVE YOU, IM SORRY." Is the words he shouted as he pushed the knife deep in his chest. The note in his hand, he see's Kyo come threw the bush in shock. "I love you Kyo." Are the last words he spoke before his world of pain ended and his vision faded to black.

Kyo leans over and picks up his body and holds him. Shigure comes only a few moments after and stops Tohru from seeing. Kyo see's the note addressed to him. He grabs it and opens it. It reads

" _My dearest Kyo_

_I'm so very sorry i couldn't tell you before this. I love you still and two months ago you loved me to. Akito made Hatori erase you'r memories of us so you would hate me_

_I was the one to suffer you hating me, the one you loved once. I can't live without you anymore._

_I love you Kyo. This is what i wish and you once said to me that i should do what i wish. I did so._

_Remember, you will always be in my heart and i hope im always in yours._

_~Love Your dearest Yuki_ "

Once Kyo read this, he started crying as his memories returned to him. He tilted Yuki's head to face his. "I remember Yuki. I love you to"

Once Kyo said this he leaned down and kissed Yuki softly.

"Shigure, go call the main house and tell them what has happened to Yuki please. I'll stay hear." Shigure does what he is told and brings Tohru with him. Kyo grabbed a paper out of his bag. He wrote a note and pulled the knife out of Yuki and plunged it into his our chest.

Once Shigure returned with Tohru he broke down. The two dead in each others arms. Shigure grabbed the note and read it to Yohru.

" _My beloved Yuki, I remember everything know. I love you too. I told you that i wanted to die in your arms and you in mine. I granted out wish of eternal love. I died with your arms on me and you in mine. I love you so much. my last words were I love you. I made sure of it. We shall be buried in the same coffin so we can be together for forever._

_~Your First and last love. Kyo_ "

Tohru is crying on the ground when the two are taken away.

The two were together without Akito stopping them finally. The two were happy in haven together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
